Johnny The Homicidal Maniac Fanfiction
by skizzertin
Summary: Johnny and Squee go on an adventure. First fanfic rate or hate. Crossed over with The Nightmare Before Christmas


I was sitting on a chair in my living room, cleaning the blood of my blades from my latest purge.  
Whilst I was muttering about bactine, my "voices" started talking.  
"Good kill today Nny!" Mr. Eff said congradulating me.  
"Shut up." I muttered.  
" Now you just have to off yourself." D-Boy said annoyed.  
"Shut it you two. Johnny shouldn't be doing either of those things." Stupid Nail Bunny. Always the voice of reason.  
"If all of you don't shut up, I swear I will throw you away." I said growing irritated. I heard Crying coming from outside my house. Curiouse that someone was crying and it wasn't my fault (This Time) I strode to the door and yanked it open. I looked around searching for the sound but couldn't find where it was coming from. As I was shutting the door I spotted Squee sitting on his porch, with that stupid lying bear, bawling. I stared dumb founded at the child. I then decided I would see what was the matter.  
"Squeegee, what's wrong?" I said now standing in front of him.  
"Da-Daddy..." Another wail. Ugh that lothsome father of his. constantly a thorn in my side.  
" Well.. when he said he wouldn't play with me, Shmee told me to break the vase. And daddy hi-hit me." While he was speaking I added his father to my "List". I pulled the crying eight year old into a tight hug.  
"You don't ever have to worry about your father hurting you anymore. You can come stay with me! Won't you like that squeegee?"  
"Can Shmee come?" No. No. No. NO! But I know Squee could never part from the bear. No matter how much I hate it.  
"Fine. But keep his lying under control. YES SHMEE! We both know you speak lies! LIE'S!" I screamed at that annoying bear. Picking Squeegee up, I jumped out his window into the pitch black night. Landing on a patch of ice, which I had not anticipated,  
we started to plunge into a hole in the ground. We were jolted to a stop as we hit pumpkins. Pumpkins? Why In the world are there pumpkins here?  
"Squeegee? Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Yes." He said nodding his head but cowering into my chest. I looked around. We were in some type of amazing graveyard with the moon glowing above a snow covered hill. Lovely. They wan't to taunt me.  
"Nny?" Squee squeked.  
"what." I answered as I looked around.  
"Are you ever going to stop... killing people?"  
"Pft. No." I snorted. "Why do you ask?"  
"Will... will you hurt me?"  
"No, no Squeegee. I just hurt the lowlifes. Or the people who say the wrong things. Or just pure annoying creatures."  
"WHY HELLOOOOOO!" shrieked a voice behind us. A skeleton jumped out with his arms outstreched. He looked vaugly familiar.  
"Who are you? Where are we? How do I know you?" I demanded.  
"Well Im Jack Skeleton of course! You are in Halloween towne! Now the last part... WHY IT"S YOU! Haha! Well isint this a surprise! I delivered you presents seven years ago! Ahhh Little Johnny." Of course. Its that idiot that tried to sabatoge that terrible holiday.  
"Well then. Now that that's cleared Up, Squee and I need to get home. Squee grab your stupid bear and we will leave." Squee jumped up to grab it from where it landed.  
"Wait, stay a while. My wife Sally and I would love for you to join us in Christmas towne." Christmas towne? Sally? Nope.  
"Never Gunna happen. Good day now. Or not. Its your choice." Picking Squee up, I started to search for the place from where we fell. I spotted a mosolium door to our right and walked in. Sure enough, after about ten minutes of walking, we made it back to my house. Setting Squee down, I opened up the door and let him in. I led him to the guest room and placed him on top of the bed. I handed him the vile bear and shut off the lights. A knock sounded at the door. Walking over to it witha crowbar I opened it back up to behold Devi.  
"So um, Johnny, I'm not going to hide from you anymore. Kill me if you must.  
"No! ARGHHH! I NEVER WANTED TO KILL YOU! IT'S JUST D-BOY AND MR. EFF TOLD ME TO!" I yelled at her.  
She stood there with a look that suggested that I might be insane. Insane. Might. PSHHH! I AM INSANE!  
"Well I'm gunna go." She turned and walked to her car, got in and drove off. I sighed but went inside. Crawling into bed I began to think about the day. Squee, Devi, Stupid bear, Jack and Halloween towne.  
Just the daily life of a physco at work. Mwahahaha! 


End file.
